Happily Never After
by inkoftwilght
Summary: After everything they've been through, being torn apart and finally banning together to defeat Lilith once and for all, they just can't catch a break. Lilith is having the final say, sending them to an alternate universe, erasing their memories, and placing herself in control of everything. Now, their only hope is one girl, one who's determined to ignore her destiny. Big crossover.


The Queen finished up her spell and watched the fire grow as large as the trees in the forest. Ex-Queen, she had to remind herself miserably. But no matter. In just a few hours that would all change.

She was Lilith; she used to be the queen of the demons. Until all those _heroes_ ruined to all. Every plan she created that would've fooled any mundane was foiled by those blasted heroes. At first, she was winning. Lilith was ruling over all the mundanes, for apart, none of the heroes would survive against her. But when they all banded together, the fallen angels, Nephilim, Shadowhunters, mutants, gracelings, casters, demi-gods, immortals, they defeated her with ease.

And now today, they were celebrating with a wedding. They all had their happy ever after. Everyone except Lilith. Not anymore.

Lilith spun on her heel towards the castle, where the wedding was taking place. Her black dress flowed behind her, and she smiled sadistically as she imagined the looks on the super humans' faces when she arrived. And behind her, the flames began to engulf the forest.

* * *

The great hall of the castle was decorated marvelously with flowers and banners of soft pastel colors, courtesy of Bitterblue, Isabelle, Vee, and Nudge. Magnus and Lena had made the candles' fire glow green, blue, silver, and gold; the color of Po and Katsa's eyes. The two stood in the altar, which was located in the center of room.

The humans were ecstatic when Po and Katsa announced their wedding. Their family and super human friends had been shocked, but became overjoyed almost instantaneously. Even though the couple loved each other, their friends knew that the wedding was more for their child and the excitement of finding Po then anything else.

And now here they were. Katsa was in her gorgeous in her silver gown that sparkled at the slightest movement, her hands in Po's, who had his eyes locked on hers despite being blind. Max, Bitterblue, and Lena stood behind Katsa. Young Ashen was only a year old, barely being able to stand and clinging to 19-year old Bitterblue's legs. Silvern, Skye, and Fang stood behind Po. The humans were listening to the preacher in a dead silence, but most of the super humans were having silent conversations.

Max shook her head slightly at what Fang was trying to mouth her for the past five minutes. He inwardly sighed. He gestured with his head to Nora and Patch's empty seats and then made dirty hand signals. Understanding what he was saying now, she started to snicker. Without changing her expression, Katsa kicked Max in the shin with her heel, a movement so fast no human saw it. Everyone else hid their laughter and Max grumbled under her breath. Fang was smirking.

Lena and Ethan were kelting (which Angel was trying hard not to listen in on); Link had his arm slung around the back of Ridley's chair, and John and Liv were holding hands. Nudge looked over at the Gasman and saw him tinkering with wires. She smacked his thigh lightly and gave him a look that she learned from Max. Grumbling, he put the thing away. Then baby Riley pulled at a curl of Nudge's hair to gain her attention.

Patch and Nora snuck in through the back door and tip toed back to their seats. Nora was smoothing down her hair. Scott hid a smile, and Fang and Max shared a look.

_Nice of you two to join us_, Ever thought at the two of them. Nora glared at the back of Ever's head.

_Like no one knows why it took you and Damen so long to get ready, _Patch thought at her. Ever glared at him over her shoulder, and Angel hid her giggles.

The Shadowhunters and demi-gods (plus a daylighter and a warlock) were the only ones not in a conversation.

As the preacher was about to finish the ceremony, the large double doors of the hall burst open with an echoing _bang_. The whole room turned to stare as the woman walked gracefully down the aisle to the altar.

Everyone recognized her immediately. The humans cowered and the super humans were on their feet in an instant. Bitterblue picked up young Ashen and hugged her to her chest. The mutants, Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman whipped out their wings, the Shadowhunters drew the weapons they had concealed in their clothes, Magnus' hands sparked, Simon bared his fangs, Lena's hair curled in a Caster wind, and Percy clicked his pen, unleashing Riptide, while the others took battle positions, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

Lilith smiled a fake smile and surveyed the room. "Why hello hello everyone. A beautiful ceremony this is, am I correct?"

There was a long period of silence, and then Jace spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

The ex-demon queen didn't change her expression as she turned to him. "Why, I can't congratulate my good friends on their marriage?" She turned to Po and Katsa. "And I must say, I am surprised that you're still together after all that." Lilith shrugged. "But I suppose true love really does prevail."

"Cut the crap you bitch," Max interrupted. "If it's a fight you want, me and Katsa have no problems fighting you in heels." Her hands tightened into fists expectantly. The humans began to loosen up upon realizing that Lilith couldn't defeat all of the super humans at once.

"I'm not here to fight you, Maximum." Lilith said.

There was another long silence as all the super humans shared glances.

"So…why are you here?" Scott asked slowly as the information sunk in.

"Simple." Lilith smiled bitterly. "Revenge."

Everyone's attention was on her as she spoke. "Look at you. All of you. Living so peacefully after everything. Even with all of your scars and trauma you still manage to be happy. After everything that I have done, to drag you all down you just rebound right back up and throw my plan back in my face." Her voice was rising as she relived the past.

"It was supposed to be me happy. Ruling over these pathetic mundanes like I should. I was queen. And when you all showed up, I knew you'd never defeat me unless you banned together, but I sincerely doubted that. You're all too much alike. And when I saw that you began to bond I did my best to tear you apart. But then you just mocked me when it brought you closer. And now, I'm at the bottom, and you all, oh you all have your happily ever after. But not anymore. I'll make sure of that." The demon began to cackle.

The super humans stared at the queen, all thinking about how insane she turned since they meet her four years ago.

"Lilith, just go. Nothing you do will work," Piper said to her sternly, letting her magic slip into her words.

"Oh please, you stupid child. You should have learned a long time ago that your charmspeak has no effect on me," Lilith snarled. Then she grinned. "I'm going to make you all _suffer_."

Piper's eyes widened and she fell back into her position by Jason.

"And, how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Ethan asked.

Lilith smiled. "By creating alternate lives for all of you heroes. A life in a town where no one can leave, and no one can arrive. You'll have no memory of this life. No powers, no abilities. You'll all co-exist like normal human beings. And in this town _I_ will be the only one who remembers. I will remember all the happiness you have all had and that I have lost because of _you_."

"The magic you're speaking of is impossible," Magnus spoke before anyone else could.

The Queen laughed. "Not with the help of _The Book of Moons_."

"You used _The Book of Moons_?" Lena shrieked.

"You must be out of your mind," Damen said. "You can't use _The Book of Moons _without giving something in return."

"I know the price, but I have nothing to lose," Lilith snapped. "Besides, you two have no room to lecture me on my use of dark magic." The two shared sheepish glances.

"I have set a fire out in the forest," she continued. "With the help of demon magic, it will burn and chase after each and every one of you. Once the fire catches you, you'll be transported to _my_ world. And believe me when I say it will catch you."

The super humans exchanged worried glances as it all sank in. "And you know," Lilith said. "It wouldn't hurt to start from scratch with the new heroes." She eyed Ashen and Riley. Nudge and Bitterblue tightened their grip on the children.

Katsa drew Po's sword before he had a chance to, and Max stole a knife from Jace's belt (both boys cried out a "Hey!") and aimed at Lilith.

"You will do no such thing," Katsa growled. The Queen smiled venomously.

"Then I best be on my way. See you soon, _heroes_." Lilith threw her head back and laughed. Max's knife went sailing through the air, but the Queen disappeared into thin air, the dagger hitting where she stood moments before.

As soon as she was gone, the humans broke out into harsh whispers. King Ror-Po's father-'s voice boomed all around the hall. "Everyone, back to your homes! Speak of this to no one!"

After they all cleared out, other than the super humans the only people there were Po's brothers and parents. And after Po's insisting, even they were gone.

"Magnus, is what she said, really possible?" Ever asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. But with _The Book of Moons_, anything is possible."

"If she had nothing to lose," Liv began thoughtfully. "I wonder what it took."

"There are flames out there," Po said as he held Katsa to him. "I can sense them."

"Maybe…maybe she was bluffing." Vee said. "She's lied to us before."

"Not when she made a big speech like that," Iggy muttered from his seat.

"She wasn't lying," Angel said, and her voice wavered. "I read her mind." Max walked over and hugged her.

"Magnus, isn't there like a protection spell or something that can be done?" Alec asked him.

The warlock sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm afraid not, Alexander."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Scott said. "We can't just sit here!"

"What do you want us to do?" Ridley snapped. "Try and fight fire?"

"Well-."

"Face it, Halfling. Those flames will be here in minutes. And when they do, we're doomed. End of story."

There was a long silence as Ridley's bitter words sunk in.

"…Well…there might be one thing," Magnus said slowly. "But it takes a lot of power, and I'm not sure if I will even be able to do it to everyone in time."

"Do Ashen and Riley first," Fang said quickly. Everyone watched Riley, who had fallen asleep in Nudge's arms, and Ashen, who was watching everyone curiously as Bitterblue held her.

"Yes, I agree. The children first, and then the rest of us if there's time." Po said.

Magnus nodded and beckoned over Lena, Ridley, John, Ever, and Damen to help him. The others watched hopefully.

In the end, when the flames reached the castle, Riley and Ashen were the only two that Magnus could protect. The spell went like this.

One would be on the inside wearing the curse down herself. The other would live far away, ignorant of her history. Until her sixteenth birthday, when the other would reveal the truth to her, and show her her fate to save them all from the curse.

* * *

Riley sighed as she threw her bag onto the marble top counter in her kitchen. With a flick of the light switch, she surveyed her apartment. Wooden floors, leather furniture, no T.V., but that was fine with her. Most of the other appliances came with the deal. A hallway branched off from the small living room that probably had a bedroom and bathroom.

It was easy enough convincing people that she was an adult, Riley had always looked older than her age. She was tall, tan, had chocolate brown eyes, and long hair that was black at first, but halfway down it turned blond. People always assumed she dyed it, but it was all natural.

About a year ago Riley had ran away from her foster home, with nothing but what she could fit in her backpack and a debt card that had the name Maximum Ride on it. Strange thing was the card never seemed to run out of money, and it had mysteriously appeared in her room after she made the decision to leave.

The teenager pulled out a small tray of cupcakes that she had bought from the Publix bakery from her bag. She stared at the ten red velvet desserts, feeling a twinge of loneliness.

_Suck it up_, Riley told herself bitterly. She pushed the emotions away. Then she picked up a cupcake and took a large bite.

"Happy birthday to me," she sighed.

Three cupcakes later, the doorbell rang. Riley stared at the door in confusion for a few moments before she got up and answered it.

Standing in the doorway a cheery young girl, probably Ridley's age or slightly older. She had an olive skin tone, a heart shaped face, long brown hair that fell in ringlets down her back, and hazel eyes. Her features were regal and proud.

"You're Riley, correct?" The girl asked.

Riley felt suspicious. "Who are to ask for my name?"

The girl laughed. "Terribly sorry. My name is Ashen." She smiled. "Today's you're sixteenth birthday, right? Happy birthday."

Ridley hid her surprise. "No, I'm eighteen."

Ashen just laughed again and walked past Riley into the living room, plopping down on the loveseat.

"Hey!" Riley followed her in, shutting the door behind her. "What do you think you're doing."

"Don't be silly," she said, ignoring the other girl completely. "We both know that's not true."

Riley decided to stop trying to lie. It seemed the girl knew enough about her, a fact that frustrated her. She has tried all her life to stay closed out from the world. That's why she hid her emotions; that's why she ran away.

"Why are you here?" Riley demanded, putting steel in her voice.

Ashen twisted one of the many rings on her fingers. "No one should spend their sixteenth birthday alone."

"I spent most of my life alone," the sixteen year old snapped.

But the new girl smiled, and looked at Riley underneath her long eyelashes. "That in mind, it's time you come home with me."

* * *

**So, this is like my own version of Once Upon A Time, but book version. It's basically a mash-up of some favorite series of mine. I'm not too sure if I'm going to go on with it or not, so just let me know if I should. Oh, and if you don't know some of these characters, don't worry, you don't have to know all of them. Their backgrounds will all be explained throughout the story.**

**Also, it's not in crossover section because it's way too many books. I just chose a random series that's in here.**


End file.
